


Clawing the Competition

by IzuKou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Competition, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuKou/pseuds/IzuKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine Persons A and B having a contest to see who can win more stuffed animals/toys at an arcade. Afterwards, they give all of their winnings to Person C.</p>
<p>Hinata and Kuroo use a claw game in an arcade to compete with each other. Kenma observes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clawing the Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveLiesandLaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLiesandLaughter/gifts).



> This is for Kenam's birthday. This, too, is like several days late, but, hey, at least I got it done, right? (･ิω･ิ)

“I bet I can get more prizes out of the claw game than you can, Kuroo-san!”

That was the sentence that started everything. The single sentence that caused the ridiculous battle that Kuroo Tetsurou and Hinata Shouyou were currently engaged in. Kozume Kenma sighed as he observed their actions, his only thought being that the entire thing was ridiculous. They had been at it for over an hour already. How much longer could this possibly go on for? He was tired just from watching his boyfriends waste so much energy competing like they were.

“HA!” Hinata exclaimed triumphantly, fist pumping when the prize that had been dangling from Kuroo’s claw dropped back down into the large pile of stuffed toys. He turned to look at the brunet, a smug smirk on his face. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to get it!”

“Oh yeah, shorty? If you’re so good, then why don’t you get it?” Kuroo replied with an equally confident air. He had seen the redhead fail to grab another item that was roughly the same size earlier on in their little competition. His lips quirked upwards slightly when he saw the redhead stiffen at the proposal of a new challenge.

“I-I can do it! Just you watch!” Hinata moved to stand in front of the arcade game, bumping his hip against Kuroo’s in the process. As soon as the coin was deposited into the designated slot, the machine made an odd, mechanical sound before the crane began to move, signifying that he could now operate it.

Hinata grabbed onto the joystick with his right hand, jerking it in the direction that he wanted the claw to move. Staring intensely at the item that he was attempting to get, he jabbed the trigger button on top with his thumb. The mechanical claw lowered in amongst the plush toys, grabbing onto the same tiny prize that Kuroo had previously tried to get. The prongs closed around the item and rose, lifting it out of the pile and slowly carrying it towards the large hatch.

A high-pitched whine escaped the tiny middle blocker’s throat as the claw slowly slid across the ceiling of the machine. The closer the miniature plush toy came to the opening, the louder the sound became. It quickly turned into a squawk of displeasure as the prize slipped loose and dropped back down, tumbling down the mountain of toys until it finally landed in a corner.

“C’mon, really?? Are you serious?!” Hinata wailed in frustration, sliding down to the floor in defeat. “It was so close!”

He felt a gentle hand in his hair, causing him to look up; he found Kuroo gazing down at him. The third year crouched down next to him with a small smirk decorating his face.

“Where’d all that confidence go, shorty?” He inquired, ruffling his hair roughly as the smirk spread wider across his face.

“Kuroo, don’t bully Shouyou,” a soft voice called to them from the nearby tables. They both turned towards Kenma, the blond staring at them intently over the top of his PSP. He frowned at them, obviously displeased by the current situation. “Besides, Shouyou has still managed to get more out than you have.”

“Ah!” Hinata was instantly on his feet and dashing over to Kenma, draping himself over the setter’s shoulders and wrapping his arms around his neck. “We haven’t been paying any attention to you! I’m sorry, Kenmaaaaaa!”

“It’s fine. You two were having fun,” he replied nonchalantly, rapidly pressing various buttons on his gaming device.

“Noooooo, it’s not fine…” Hinata mumbled as he buried his face into Kenma’s hair.

“Shorty’s right,” Kuroo agreed, finally making his way over to the two younger males. He placed a hand on the blond’s head lightly and grinned down at him. “Got any idea how we can make it up to you?”

Kenma paused his game and turned his gaze up towards Kuroo’s face, lingering there for a moment before flicking down to the two bags of prizes that his lovers had won over the past hour. His eyes returned to the screen of his PSP, unpausing the game and resuming the battle that he had previously been fighting

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Kenmaaaaaaaaaaaaa.”

The second year sighed heavily and then paused the game again. He flipped the power switch, shutting off the handheld system. Setting it down on the table, the blond stood up, Hinata’s arms falling away from him. He extended his arms over his head and then arched his back much like a cat would, letting out a soft groan as he stretched. His arms were back at his side in an instant, snatching the PSP off of the table and shoving it into his pants pockets. He paused.

“I suppose I might forgive you if you give me all of your winnings for today.”

“Who?”

“Both of you.”

Kuroo and Hinata glanced at each other and then nodded in unison. The redhead grabbed the bags of prizes out of the brunet’s arms and handed them to Kenma with a bright smile.

“Here you go!”

A small blush formed on Kenma’s face at the sight. It was odd how such a simple thing could affect him in such a way. He supposed that it must have just been a sign that he truly loved Hinata. His gaze shifted over to Kuroo, and a small shiver ran through his spine. His childhood friend was giving him that all-knowing smirk that told him that he was up to no good. He wasn’t sure if his reaction was a sign of his love for Kuroo or if that was just his instincts telling him to run in the opposite direction. Not that he’d be able to get very far.

“Thanks…” He mumbled out quietly, clutching the bags tightly against himself.

“Wanna get out of here and do something else?” Kuroo asked them both, slinging his arms around their slim shoulders and dragging them closer. Both of his younger boyfriends blinked at him owlishly before nodding slowly.

“Sure.”

“Yeah, I’m up for that!”

A calm, easy silence fell between the three as they made their way to the exit of the noisy arcade, the electronic sounds of the other games reverberating through the building. They had only just stepped out the doors when Hinata, of course, finally broke the silence.

“Sooooooooo... I won, right?”


End file.
